New knowledge in the field of molecular genetics has raised the possibility of understanding the role of genetic factors in disease and of tailoring more effective prevention efforts. Genetic information can affect an individual's judgment of risk for smoking related diseases and susceptibility to smoking addiction. Information about genetic vulnerability can elevate perceived risk and lead to healthier life styles or instill a sense of fatalism, undermining personal efficacy. One source of exposure to genetic risk information is through coverage in news and other public media. This research tests how information about genetic risk to nicotine addiction can be framed to make it more effective. Our research (1) describes the kinds of frames used among main stream news outlets in discussing genetic susceptibility to cancer and (2) conducts experimental research on effective frames for communicating genetic risk information about susceptibility to smoking addiction to young adult (18 - 25) smokers with a family history of smoking. The target population chosen because trends in smoking behavior in this age group have been on the rise and because this is a period of transition to regular smoking and nicotine dependence. Three theories inform our work: Media Priming, the Integrative Theory of Behavior Change, and Exemplification Theory. When information is personal (i.e. uses exemplars) rather than general and abstract, perceived risk is biased in the direction of the exemplars. Exemplars can modify the negative effects of genetic risk. Those receiving personal stories of similar others engaged in efficacious action despite genetic vulnerability will have higher levels of personal efficacy and decreased levels of behavioral intention to smoke regularly. A complete content analysis of print and televised news will describe the frames employed in public discussion of genetic susceptibility to various cancers. A laboratory-based experiment will test the effect of exemplars in news. The factorial design presents stories with two levels of risk (general and genetic) and three levels of exemplification (efficacious, inefficacious and none) to daily and non-daily smokers. The key outcome measures include personal efficacy and behavioral intention to quit. Both immediate and long-term consequences will be tested. Mechanisms mediating the effect of exemplars include availability of information in memory and emotional tone. Results will contribute to our understanding of the impact of genetic risk information on personal efficacy and to its effective communication in the public and clinical arenas. Dissemination of findings can affect news norms about reporting genetic information.